1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cartridge-type apparatus for fixing a biological sample using microwaves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissues for diagnosing a tumor (hereinafter referred to as a biological sample) are subjected to microscopic examination. Here, a chemical fixing agent is generally used to fix a biological sample.
Fixing a biological sample through chemical fixation takes 24 hours or more, and even if the fixation is performed under ideal conditions, alterations of hyperfine structures, i.e., elution and conformational changes of proteins, lipids, etc., may occur. To overcome these limitations, a rapid fixation method using microwaves, such as a method using a rapid tissue processor, has been used.
Conventional technology using a rapid fixation method uses a device having a structure composed of a microwave oven equipped with a magnetron. A schale containing a biological sample, a saline solution, and formalin or alcohol is inserted into the microwave oven of the device, and then the biological sample is subjected to fixation. However, when a plurality of schales are inserted into the microwave oven, the plurality of schales cannot be uniformly irradiated by microwaves, and thus microwave energy absorbed by each shale may be different.